celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena
Serena is a mute Pokemon trainer and breeder, born in Unova. She is the protagonist from the game Pokemon X. The member currently playing Serena obtained her on January 28, 2014, and has been playing her ever since. This member was the first to play the character. Background Serena was born in Lacunosa, Unova. When she came of age, her twin sister started the League Challenge in Unova, while she went to Kalos for hers. She travelled through the country, occasionally with a group of four other friends, quickly showing her strong aptitude in all aspects of Pokémon training. Along the way, she regularly encountered members of the group known as Team Flare. Serena managed to beat them in Pokémon battles on several occasions, including a dramatic battle for the fate of the country and/or world. In said battle she was helped by the legendary Pokémon Xerneas, god of Life. After winning against Team Flare's leader, Serena parted ways with Xerneas, thanking it for its help, and continued on her journey. She managed to defeat the Elite Four and Champion, then took up breeding. On one of her training excursions, she went to Sinnoh, hiking up Mount Coronet with her Glaceon and Venonat. Amazingly, when she arrived at Spear Pillar, the legendary Pokémon Palkia was there, the god of Space. Serena tried to explain that she didn't mean to intrude and didn't want to fight, but the Pokémon tore a rip in space and tossed Serena elsewhere in the Multiverse. Involvement During Shanoa's visit to Kalos, Serena ran into her and ended up gifting the magician with an Espurr. The Espurr was bred from Serena's Meowstic, Kyuu, and her Glaceon, Summer. Serena went to Isle Delfino and helped a group of Piantas fend off an attack from the sea. While there, she met a pair of girls named Jasmine and Lily. The former turned out to actually be a Latias, and opted to join up with Serena when the events concluded. She also helped Sinnoh out when Palkia went berserk as a result of the Celestial Upheaval storyline, alongside Princess Mikotsu, Mima, and Vigilus Mordino. Powers and Capabilities Serena's a Pokemon Trainer, so most of her combat capabilities come from whichever Pokemon she is using. Her experience allows her to use pretty much any type of Pokemon in battle, and she has great tactical sense. She can provide her Pokemon with restorative items in the heat of battle, but doesn't intervene directly. Serena has the capabilities for strong psychic powers, though she hasn't pursued training, and the most she can do is just speak telepathically with other psychics. Serena is an accomplished breeder, having extensive knowledge on the diets and breeding habits of many species of Pokémon. Her Pokémon tend to have extraordinarily high happiness and morale because of this. Followers Jasmine A Latias that often takes the form of a human girl around Serena's age, with floppy orange hair. They met in Isle Delfino. She tends to be rather timid, but speaks for Serena when needed, and helps facilitate commands between the trainer and the other Pokémon. In combat, Jasmine assumes her true form. Serena sometimes rides on her back. Jasmine's attacks are usually Psychic- or Dragon- type, bashing foes with telekinesis or otherwise assaulting their mind, or just breathing blasts of energy. Scratching and biting is rare, but could happen. Glaceon One of Serena's strongest Pokémon before coming to the Multiverse, Glaceon has been with Serena for a long, long time. His name is Summer, though Serena doesn't usually divulge her Pokémon's names to people. Because of his power and good genes, he's used as the male part of breeding pairs quite often, usually with other members of Serena's first team. Summer has an affectionate, yet calm personality. He absolutely loves snacks, however, and often runs off if he smells something good. As an ice-type, most of his moves revolve around that element. Snowstorms and beams of supercooled water are staples, sometimes freezing opponents solid. Glaceons can also freeze their fur into needles which can be shot at foes. Venonat One of the newest additions to Serena's team, Venonat is quite young, as evidenced by how he has not yet evolved. Serena is waiting for him to evolve before deciding on a name. She's careful with him, and he's mostly simply curious about the things around him. Serena was using Glaceon to train him when they were sent to the Multiverse. Most of Venonat's attacks involve summoning up winds to carry poisonous scales or spores to burn or otherwise affect his foes. Quotes *"..." Trivia * Her natural hair colour is a light brown, and her natural eye colour is a golden colour. She dyes the former and has coloured contacts to cover the latter, depending on her mood. * Her first team was Gardevoir, Delphox, Glaceon, Azumarill, Meowstic, and Hawlucha. Her starter, of course, was Fennekin. * Her middle name is Amrita. See Also External Links * Serena's Purse (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters